


In another life

by Alex_Marie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Asshole Grisha Yeager, College AU, Cool tag, Dont worry its only implied, Except for Carla, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Ha!, Happy Ending, I swear, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinda, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Memories, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Smut, Thinks thats it, character death (past life), everyones alive, if you consider it angst, sorry - Freeform, sorry cx
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Marie/pseuds/Alex_Marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren dies in the last battle and promises his lover Levi that he'll see him in another life.</p><p>Armin and Eren go to Titan university together and are best friends. What happens when they're met with familiar faces, What happens when Eren meets Levi again. </p><p>Will they be together again or will the past overcome their future?</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His last battle

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!!!!! I'm back!!! In another life is back in buisness!!! Im also finally done with moving so I was finally able to write again so thats good. My other story Im kinda writers blocked with but will have a chapter out hopefully soon, I have rewritten this and am still writing it so hopefully its alot better than it was cause it was shit before honestly XD Anyways here is the first chapter, comments are greatly appriciated as well 
> 
> now on with the chapter!

Chapter One 

Somehow I knew this was going to be the last time for me, it was a feeling. I now lie here, listening to the sound to my comrades dieing left and right, feeling completely helpless. My body is hurt beyond repair and I'm losing way to much blood.

I remember hearing an explosion and running in to help but I was wounded by the enemy. Now I'm here, slowly but surely dieing. With blurry eyes I see something come into sight, a silhouette of a man. The closer he comes the clearer his figure becomes, it isn't until he's right in front of me that I realize that It's Levi.

All the memories of last night come to mind, the confessions to each other about how we felt, the kiss we shared, the deep conversation and my promise not to leave him.

He leans down, pulling me into his lap, slowly and gently running a hand through my hair. My eyes connect with his and I can see the tears welling up there, I can see the hurt and pain there.

Lifting my hand up, I press my hand against his cheek. “I'm sorry Levi, I broke my promise....”

The hand stroking my hair stops, his eyes hold so many emotions it's intense.

“Eren please, you can't leave me.” His voice is tight, broken, everything it shouldn't be. This shouldn't be happening.

“Levi...I'm sorry but......things happen for a reason but don't worry, I'll see you in another life.” My words are whispered, my voice already straining.

“You can't leave, Eren I have no one left....please, I love you......” Tears stung in my eyes at the confession, filling to the brim before spilling over onto my cheeks.

Using the last of my strength, I leaned up and softly pressed my lips against Levi's. The kiss was soft and sweet, breaking both of us more and more. This was it, I wasn't going to last long. Pulling away I whispered my last words against his lips.

“I love you too Levi, I'll see you again, I promise.....” I took one last look at him, looking into his eyes. Tears were running down his face and there was a shattered look on his face.

My eyes got heavier and I struggled to keep them open, slowly my eyes shut and I felt everything going away, everything becoming fuzzy. The last thing I heard was the love of my life crying for me to come back and then everything dark.


	2. Familiar faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First days?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update!!!!!! *throws confetti* Two chapters in one day cx  
> This one is longer than the first one so hopefully it makes up for that. I personally really like this chapter because of the piano, man do i love piano. You guys need to listen to the song because it makes the chapter 100 times better in my opinion, its call Endless Love. If you have any piano song suggestions then please let me know. 
> 
>  
> 
> Now on with the chapter

Chapter Two

I wake to a pillow getting thrown at my face, sitting up I look around confused and see Armin standing next to my bed with his arms crossed.

“Eren! We're gonna be late for the first day hurry up!” He explained.

Groaning I swung my legs out of bed. “Okay, give me like five minutes.” Nodding at my answer Armin walked away, sighing I got up and made my way to the bathroom and hopped in the shower.

All I can say is that was one of the fastest showers I've ever taken. Wrapping a towel around my waist I walked out of the bathroom to find Armin standing there with his bag ready and looking impatient.

“Armin can you help me pick something out for today?” I knew how to pick out clothes but Armin always seemed to do so much better than I did, he always looked great.

Without a word Armin walked over to our joined closets and opened my side. He threw out a shirt, pants and a pair of boots. He walked over to my night stand and picked up some accessories and dropped them in my hand.

“Put those on and hurry up, you have five minutes.” And with that he walked out of the room.

Smiling to myself I looked at the clothes he picked out, there was a dark green flannel with a golden spiked collar, a pair of black skinny tripp pants with lace going up the sides of both legs. For shoes he grabbed my faded black combat boots with chains and a few buckles, the faded parts gave them an old antique look and made them look cool. Finally for jewelry he picked a leather cord bracelet with a silver plate with the word Hope engraved in it, he also picked my 8g tapper gauges along with my industrial and my double helix piercings.

Appreciating his choices I quickly put everything on, rushing back to the bathroom I put on a thin layer of black eyeliner and grabbed my black nerd glasses which I only needed all of the fucking time but hated wearing them. I ran a brush through my mop of hair and was finally satisfied with my appearance, walking out I grabbed my messenger bag and headed out to Armin.  
He was sitting on the couch with a book in his lap (nerd) even though I'm the same way but I read more fiction books than real books. I loved the way I could transport into the story and get so into it, I could flip pages for hours and not even notice. I absolutely loved reading, it was a great way to get out of reality.

Looking at Armin I saw that he was wearing a baby blue sweater with a pair of blue jeans, he had on an old antique watch that used to belong to his grandfather before he passed away some years back. His hair was was blonde and was down to his chin in a bowl cut, his bangs hanging just over his eyes. His eyes were a light blue that lit up when he got excited.

I walked over to wear he sat on the couch and nudged his leg with my foot lightly to get his attention. Jumping slightly, he looked up at me and I smiled, it was always fun to mess with my blonde coconut of a friend.

“Eren don't do that, you scared me!” I let out a laugh at him, he just shook his head at me. Standing up he collected his things and started towards the door, I quickly grabbed my phone and wallet and started after him, locking the door behind me.

The walk to our classes was long but we had time even though Armin thought we were going to be late. We somehow got all the same classes together but I think he hacked into the school and did it, he may not look like it but he was a genius beyond belief. He could probably hack into the pentagram if you gave him enough time.

The school itself was beautiful, there was art and music everywhere, myself I was an artist even though I didn't really show it. I had an extra class that Armin didn't have and that was art, my very last class of the day. Nobody's every seen my art besides Armin and that was by accident, I fell asleep painting once during the summer and Armin came in to turn the lights off and saw everything, after that he practically begged me to take an art class until I finally gave in which didn't take long, Armin was always persistent.

All the buildings were labeled and was coloured on our map so it wasn't hard to find the one we were suppose to go to. As we approached our first class I felt my blood pressure start to rise and my anxiety lift a little. I never was a people person, I don't do well in crowded places, anywhere with a lot of people or small spaces. Meeting new people was going to be difficult.

Armin noticed my nervous fiddling and stopped, he turned to me with a knowing look in his eyes. Armin was taller than me by a couple of inches which was very noticeable, ever since like sophomore year he was taller than me and I haven't grown since then.

My eyes were trained on the ground, I didn't want Armin to see the fear in my eyes. I hated being this way, I could barely even get through something as stupid as school with out freaking out. I always felt like a burden to him even though he's assured me many times that that wasn't the case.

“Eren don't worry, I'll be there with you.” He said in a comforting voice. He always knew the right thing to say even if it was a minor issue, I was thankful to have him as my best friend. Nodding at his words we started walking towards out classes again. 

 

Walking into the classroom was odd, all the people in there looked really familiar. They all looked from different places but they all seemed to know each other, when they turned and looked at me and Armin they stopped. They stared at us with disbelief, I shuffled my feet in nervousness. Why were they all staring at us?

At the thought the teacher walked in and everyone turned there attention towards him, I took that as my chance to leave. I hurried out the door and down the hall, I spared a glance behind me to see Armin looking after me. He was contemplating coming with me but I just shot him a look and he went inside.

I had no idea where I was going or where I was but that didn't matter, at least the hallways were empty. I was walking down the hall when footsteps were heard behind me, looking around quickly I ducked into an empty room.

The footsteps pasted by and I sighed in relief, standing up I looked around the room and noticed it was a music room. There was a grand piano in the center of the room, looking sad and empty. I looked around to make sure there wasn't anyone there before I walked over to it.

Slowly I sat down at the piano bench, softly touching the keys and the sound echoed in the room. Smiling to myself I put my hands to the keys, remembering the song I used to play for my mother.

I sucked in a deep breath and started playing, the song was happy with a hint of sad in it. The notes hit me hard as I continued playing, the melody its self was beautiful. It's been awhile since I played a piano but it always did come as a second skin to me, my fingers effortlessly pressing the keys. The song its self was hard but I've played it so many times that I could never forget it now.

I was so lost in the music that I didn't notice anyone else come into the room. My fingers were softly pressing the keys, my foot working the pedal. My fingers were gliding across the piano and I closed my eyes, my breathing was a little ragged with memories that were resurfacing. I could feel my eyes welling up with unshed tears and took a deep breath.

The last few lines were softly echoing through out the room and a few tears escaped when I played the last few notes, I held the last note and let the sound ring out til there was nothing. I stared down at my hands laying on the piano, my thoughts were racing as well as my heart.

It wasn't until someone started clapping did I realize that I wasn't alone anymore, standing up I spun around and faced my intruder. There standing in the corner stood a man, who from here I could tell was taller than me. He had piercing gray eyes and ebony hair, his pail skin contrasting with his black clothes. He was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with washed out gray jeans, black combat boots and a leather jacket thrown over his shoulder.

Quickly bringing my sleeve up and wiping it across my cheeks, wiping away the tears that spilled over during my playing. I tried to make it look casual but I know he noticed it but decided not to mention it. He was staring pretty intently at me and I could feel my heart pick up and a blush come to my face. I was never good in front of strangers, now worse than ever because he caught me playing.

My right hand clasped over my left wrist, a habit I've had for years and always did when I was nervous. My body was screaming at me to flee and escape this mans gaze and my movements were about to match when he spoke up.  
“You're one hell of a player.” His voice was low but soft as he spoke. I wasn't sure if he wanted a response because I sure couldn't find words to form one. My eyes danced from his over to the door and back again, trying to calculate my chances of fleeing. My chances weren't good, with my luck I'd probably fall on my face or trip over my own feet. I wasn't very athletic but with my small stature I could be fast if I tried but the only issue with that is that I'm clumsy as fuck.

My thoughts were caught off when he started moving again, this time closer. My feet shuffling underneath me as my eyes went to the floor, my anxiety was rising by the second and I haven't done anything yet.

“Where'd you learn to play like that?” His question was innocent and normal but it struck a deep chord inside of me. My mother was the one who taught me how to play, she always did love the piano and was an excellent player so she wanted to pass it on to me and I fell in love with it the same way but for different reasons. She got sick at a young age and couldn't play much anymore, she asked me to play for her and it made her so happy.

My posture could probably be mistaken for a scared animal cause that how I felt at the moment. No words would come to me, my mouth was dry, he looked like he was expecting an answer but I could get one. Just them my phone started ringing in my pocket, sighing with relief for the distraction I pulled it out and answered it.

“H-hello..”

“Eren, where are you? Are you okay?” Armin's voice rang through the phone and into my ear, his tone was laced with concern. I looked up and caught his eyes and looked away again.

“No Armin, not really...” There was no point in lying, he could hear it in my voice, if not he'd figure it out anyways.

“Why? What happened?” There were voices in the back round and one of them was calling his name.

“I'll tell you later Armin, I'll see you back at the dorm.” And with that I hung up.

Shoving my phone in my pocket I started towards the door, walking right past the familiar stranger. I was almost through the door when something caught my sleeve, jumping slightly I turned to see him holding onto the end of my sleeve.

“At least tell me your name.” There was a look in his eye that I couldn't quite place but it's not like it mattered, it wasn't like I'd see him again anyways.

“Eren..” I pulled my arm from his grasp and disappeared down the hall and out of sight and out the building doors. There were dark gray clouds in the sky and the heavy sent of rain in the air but I just kept going, determined to get away from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like it? I know that I did cx Light angst next chapter, kinda, depends on what you consider angst tbh   
> As usual comments are appriciated   
> See you guys next chapter


	3. Resurfacing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A much needed talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit guys you have no idea how sorry I am for not being able to update, so many things have happened and I've honestly had the worst fucking case of writers block I've ever had, with both of my stories. I've been sick for a long time and it seems like its getting worse and they dont know whats wrong with me, I havent been sleeping so good so I'm always so tired and school just ended a few days ago for me and that was a struggle but here is another chapter, I think i have a pretty good idea of how and where I want this to go and since its summer I'm going to try my best to write a lot and get to updating more. I think that is everything I have to say and now on with the chapter, I hope you enjoy it, it was really fun for me to write.

Chapter Three

Eren pov

 

I don't know where I was really going but I didn't really care, my mind was going a million miles an hour and I could barely breathe. His face was coming back, I was remembering where I had seen him before.

When I was younger I started getting dreams (more like nightmares) Those people, the ones in the classroom, that’s why they looked familiar, they were in them too. My legs stopped moving and my hand came up to grip at my hair, these memories hurt, the dreams seemed so real that they hurt as well.

These dreams used to scare he shit out of me, I'd wake up screaming and crying, fighting for the breath I couldn't find. This went on until my mother passed away, after that if this happened Grisha would wake me up by beating me. From then on I just learned to stay awake until I was to exhausted to dream, which now is the reason why I have insomnia, even now, after he left I still couldn't sleep, fearing that he'll show up out of no where.

Just then rain started to drizzle down from the clouds, I couldn't even bring myself to care that my body was slowly getting wet and my clothes were clinging to my body. My body was going into shock, I remember talking to mother about these dreams and her saying something about reincarnation and past lives. Some people had the ability to remember them and some not so much and right now I was remembering them and it was taking a toll on my mind and body.

My body swayed as my head started to swim, my vision starting to blur. My knees buckled and I felt myself falling, my arms out in front of me trying to catch myself. Before I hit the ground I felt someone catch me and hold me up, the arms around me were warm and strong, holding my weight against them. My breathing was coming in sharp, shallow takes and my vision was darkening along with my head becoming even more fuzzy. I got one look at the man holding me up and saw gray before my body went limp and I was pulled into unconsciousness.

 

_\-- There was yelling and gunshots all around me, I looked over to the left to see my squad and found them all lying down on the ground lifeless, my team was gone, I failed them, I couldn't protect them.... Just then there was a loud explosion, taking one last look at my fallen squad I headed towards the loud noise. There was a giant cloud of smog and you could hear the others trying to breathe through the smoke._

_I turned at the sound of scrambling feet and saw one of the enemy standing there, pointing his gun towards me, before I could even reach for my weapon..._

_*bang*_

_*bang*_

_*bang*_

_I stood there, slowly looking down, there was pain in my shoulder, my stomach and my upper arm. I looked back up towards him and saw the smile on his face, he shot me three times to make my death painful and slow enough so I could suffer in my last moments. He turned back around and started back towards where all the chaos was._

_I felt the blood spreading on my clothes and my head felt dizzy, everything was fuzzy, I felt the world shift and noticed I was now on the ground. I stared up at the sky and saw the baby blue I had alwaysed loved, I could barely hear the yelling and wild fire now, everything was fading out into just a slow buzz._

  _I saw something, a figure, a silhouette of a man, we caught eyes and his widened, he stopped moving for a second before he was running, dropping to his knees by my side. I looked up to see piercing grey eyes and dark raven hair._

_“Levi...”_

\--

My body shot up, a scream erupting its was through my throat, my body covered in a thin layer of sweat, I was shaking, a blanket pooling around my waist. Tears were streaming down my face in floods as I took in the unfamiliar room around me, just then I heard heavy footsteps approaching fast and then there he was, standing in the doorway with that same look on his face, the same look he gave me in my dream.

He was standing there, his hair was all over the place as if he had been running his hands through it over and over again, his eyes wide with worry, probably from my screaming. He was looking at me as if I was injured and terrified which honestly I was, He put his hands out in front of himself, palms facing outwards has he made his way closer towards the bed. I sat there staring at him, I had no idea what to do or what to really feel, I remember him clearly, so clear that it was surreal. I was scared of him but another part of me wanted nothing except to be in his arms. He slowly sat down at the end of the bed and layed his hands infront of him just resting out on the bed.

“Levi....” My voice was a rough whisper, my throat straining from screaming.

His eyes somehow got even bigger and he let out a small gasp at his name on my lips.

“You remember....” It wasn't a question but a fact because I did remember, I remembered everything from before and now the man, who was my lover in the past life was standing right in front of me, so close, yet so far away at the same time.

I caught his eyes with mine and I nodded.


	4. Important authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important message

I know it hasnt been as long as my other fic but its been awhile since ive updated and I want to say sorry about that, Im really struggling here you guys and I really wish I could just sit down and write and write, I love reading and writing more than most things and it sucks when I cant. IM not leaving this story unfinished, it will get finished its just the matter of when it will happen, it wont be forever and i will still keep trying to write every day its just im struggling to over come the things that are happening in my life and its honestly been a real battle for me and Im sorry.

If you reads my other story you will find a simiular message and you will understand that its not just this story, and i want to thank every single one of you for reading my story and for those who commented and left kudos, they really do make everything better, if any of you have any ideas or suggestions I will gladly look at them and try my best to fit it in the story, I will always be opened to your guys ideas. 

I am truly sorry and I wish that I didnt have to disappoint any of you guys, I will hopefully be back soon.

~Alex

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys like it? I hope so, if ya did then please leave a comment or kudos. If you want anything to happen in the story just lets me know and I'll place it in as best as my abilities. Next chapter out soon cx


End file.
